


Hopes For Our Future

by YaoiHeaven



Series: DRAMAtical Birthdays [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: Aoba had a hard time deciding what he wanted to get Mink for his birthday. But, when Mink had to get called in for what was supposed to be a day off, Aoba took the opportunity to clean the house a bit, and took a peek in one of Mink’s books. Which led him to hisidea. However, with this idea, came the discovery of somethingnew, and with that, came a completely new surprise.





	Hopes For Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be updating “A New Life, A New Journey” really soon, I’m really sorry for leaving it off like that for three weeks! 
> 
> Another thing: check out my Instagram account for dmmd/fanfic updates. It’s @my_life_revolves_around_yaoi
> 
> I seriously had such a hard time deciding what I wanted to do for Mink’s birthday, but then I remembered he liked reading books, so I figured I could make this.

“Tomorrow’s your birthday, right?” Aoba said as they ate dinner. Mink paused and looked up from his food.

“Yeah, you’re right,” was his short reply. Aoba nodded. He remembered it from last year, but he wasn’t sure whether or not he got the date exactly right.

They went back to eating dinner and didn’t exchange another word after that.

Once they finished cleaning up, they both left for their rooms. When Aoba got into his room, he flopped onto the bed.

Mink had work off tomorrow since it was his birthday. But he still hadn’t figured out what he wanted to give Mink. Which was bad, considering his birthday was tomorrow.

Ideas went in and out of Aoba’s head. Soon enough, he was running out of ideas and panicking. It was only his second year here, but he still wanted to give Mink _something_.

Ren padded onto Aoba’s stomach at some point and looked up at him.

“Aoba, you’re thinking too much again.”

Aoba winced and looks at Ren. “Oh, sorry about that.” He sighed. “I just don’t know what to give Mink. His birthday is tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much. Whether you give him anything or not, I don’t believe he would mind,” Ren said. He always found a way to comfort Aoba, and Aoba could feel himself visibly relax.

“Thanks, Ren. I’ll figure out something,” Aoba said, smiling.

“The pleasure is mine.”

For the remainder of the night, Aoba thought about what he should do. He could always bring Mink out, but neither of them were ever the type to go out to eat. He could always cook something, but he didn’t know what would be special enough.

Eventually, he fell asleep with Ren curled up next to his head, still without any ideas.

The next morning, Aoba was awoken by Ren poking his cheek.

“Mink’s already awake even though he doesn’t have work today.” Ren reported. That made Aoba’s eyes snap open. It was seven in the morning, and he knew that Mink didn’t wake up this early when he had the day off.

Aoba walked out of his room and saw Mink sitting in the living room, sipping coffee from a mug and reading a book.

“Why are you awake so early?” Aoba asked. Mink looked up from his book.

“I got a call from work. They need me to work for a few hours since once of my workers had to go to a funeral,” Mink said. “I’ll be back by two,” he added. Aoba felt his heart sink a little. He was hoping that Mink would stay home, but he guess he had no control over it.

“Okay,” was Aoba’s short answer. Mink went back to reading after gazing at Aoba for a while.

“Go to sleep. It’s early,” Mink said. Aoba nodded and began to walk back to his room.

“Bye,” Aoba said and closed the door shut. At least Mink going to work would give him a few extra hours to think about what he should do for Mink.

The next time Aoba woke up, it was ten in the morning. Aoba decided to do some cleaning, and gets to work.

When he got to Mink’s room, Aoba figured he may as well dust off the shelves. So, making his way to the bookshelves, Aoba started to dust them off. When he noticed something.

Usually, Mink kept all his books organized and well kept in his bookshelves. But today, there was a stray book randomly laying on the shelf. Aoba picked it up, planning on putting it back in, when he realized it was the same book Mink had been reading earlier that day. But there was something else about it.

Aoba opened the book and a slip of paper fell out. He picked it up off the floor and read what it said.

_Go home and grab a few more supplies. Cabin 3._

Aoba thought about it for a moment. Go home? Must mean back to his homeland. Cabin 3 was the only remaining structure of his homeland, and was therefore the storage place of most of the artifacts they had found buried in the soil. Aoba flipped over the note and it read “get on 9/25”.

When Aoba realized what date that was he snapped his head up. That was yesterday! But...why wouldn’t Mink have gotten it yet? Mink was the type of person to be prompt on everything, and this tiny detail made Aoba feel a bit uneasy. Everyone’s human: they forget things. Mink was reading from the same book this morning though. He probably should’ve noticed it.

Aoba checked his coil. 10:38. He decided that he would go straight after he finished cleaning, since every so often they went to pay their respects anyway. 

So, at exactly 11:15 am, Aoba left the house with Ren in his bag.

Finding his way to Mink’s homeland wasn’t hard at all. He’d been there plenty of times, so he was pretty familiar with the place.

He entered the the cabin and checked inside. It looked the same as it had last time he was there.

Usually, Mink had all his supplies labeled with a certain date that specified which day he should come and get it. Aoba wasn’t very sure what exactly the dates were since they varied every time. He walked around until he found the box that was labeled “9/25.” He kinda wanted to know what was inside of it. 

Aoba opened the box and saw a variation of supplies for making dreamcatchers and such, but he also realized that there was another, smaller box that looked more like a small chest. It looked familiar. He hesitated before opening that chest.

Inside it was a cream. A familiar smelling cream. Aoba then realized what it was.

It was the cream that Mink had used on him his first time there and all the times after, the cream that he said had “calming properties.” Aoba didn’t realize that they had run out.

Smelling the cream was enough to send a wave of fresh arousal coursing through him. The last time they used this, it didn’t arouse him as much as this had...

He put the cream away and picked out the supplies to put into a leather bag that he had brought with him. After that, he left the cabin and proceeded to make his way home. 

By the time he got home, it was already almost 1. There was another hour before Mink came home. Aoba sighed and put the supplies on the table. But then he had an idea.

He took the cream out of the bag and sat on the chair. He inspected it. It looked very similar, it just smelled a bit different. He didn’t taste it since he didn’t know if it was safe to eat or not, but the feeling of the cream and the box of was put into indicated that it was lube of some sort.

Aoba took a bit of the cream onto his finger, and felt a strange urge to fuck himself on _something_. Bringing it to his nose, he began to smell it. It smelled... different. Sweeter? He didn’t really know. It was a strange way to put it, but it was also arousing at the same time. He knew it might have not been safe, but he licked some of it off his hand, and finding that it tasted the exact same as usual, began sucking on his fingers.

In approximately one minute, he was thrusting his fingers in and out of himself. Aoba didn’t know what took over him, but he needed to feel something, anything, inside of him. He could feel the drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth, and closed his eyes at the thought of being so _dirty_. What had gotten into him?

Feeling his thoughts drift, he didn’t realize that the front door opened with a quiet creak. And he also didn’t realize that Mink had walked around so that he was staring right at Aoba.

Aoba could quickly feel himself nearing release. He was still oblivious to the fact that Mink was standing behind him, not even three feet away from him, watching him with bated breath.

Only when he had came back from him high, his release all over his hand, did he move around and lock eyes with Mink. Aoba’s eyes widened.

“H-How long w-were you there?” Aoba asked, embarrassed. 

“Long enough that I saw what you were doing here. I got off work early,” Mink said. His eyes drifted to the bag on the table. “I’m assuming that you went back to get those supplies.”

Aoba completely forgot about that and nodded while grabbing for the box of tissues, face still red.

“And the cream... did you use it?” Mink asked. Aoba froze.

“Y-Yeah.” He didn’t know whether it was okay or not to use it, and he’d let his curiosity take over him. But that when when Aoba realized that he still wanted _more_.

“Are you... feeling okay?” Mink seemed a lot more cautious than usual. Mink wasn’t staring him directly in the eye: it was as if he was staring at something _else_. Aoba stared at him with half-lidded eyes

“I’m just... feeling a bit sleepy, that’s all,” he said and glanced down. Shit... he still had an erection. At which point Aoba realized that Mink was staring at _his erection_.

“Uhhh...” Usually, after he masturbated (which _definitely_ wasn’t often) he would go soft afterwards. But today... and in front of Mink..!

“I’ll help you take care of that.” Aoba sat up and stared at Mink. It was rare that Mink would ever come up with something like that on his own. 

“I-It’s okay! I-um, well...” Aoba begins to sweat nervously. Oh god... he knew he wanted it, badly.

“F-Fine.” He didn’t know why the words left his mouth, but he felt a strange tension leave the air.

“Come on,” Mink said, smirking slightly. Aoba quickly slipped his pants back on and followed him to Mink’s room. He was pretty familiar with it since he had been there the several times they _did. it_.

When they both entered Mink’s room, Aoba nearly tackled Mink to the bed. A new surge of arousal shot through him and he regretted putting everything back on.

“Mmm..” Aoba locked lips with Mink and shoved his tongue deep inside. The action seemed to surprise Mink a bit.

“Oi...” Mink tried to push Aoba off. Aoba didn’t know why, but it was obvious that the remnants of the cream that were still in his mouth was being transferred into Mink’s too.

“No..” Aoba put one leg over Mink, and locked him in place. Mink gritted his teeth.

“You better be responsible for your actions,” he said before he pushed he pushed Aoba into the bed and began unbuckling his own jeans. Aoba did the same, and within seconds, Mink was pounding into Aoba with no peril or any chance of it. Since Aoba was already prepared from his session earlier, Mink didn’t need to prepare Aoba himself like usual.

Loud moans left Aoba’s mouth, and whenever his prostate got hit right on, stars clouded his vision. One hand clawing at the bedsheets, Aoba reached his other hand to his leaking cock. He shivered intensely when he grabbed ahold of it, almost cumming right then. He slowly traced his finger over the slit, feeling his dick throb. He tightened around Mink, who grunted in surprise.

“.....” Aoba felt Mink’s grip on his hips tighten, and a sharp thrust to his prostate, and right when he was about to cum, a hand wrapped around the hand on his dick and tightened.

“Wait. Not yet,” Mink said in a low voice. Aoba whined in displeasure, and began whimpering as Mink continued to thrust into him. When Mink finally loosened his grip on his dick and began pumping his dick, and with one last thrust to where he felt it most, Aoba cried out and came all over Mink’s hand. Aoba felt Mink’s movements cease as warmth coated his walls. But then, that’s when they ran into _another_ problem.

Both Mink and Aoba were _still_ hard. 

“Why..?” Aoba was surprised; he’d already came three times and he was still hard. Mink gyrated his hips against him.

“That cream... it’s sort of like an aphrodisiac. Depending on the person, the cream allows the person to go for multiple rounds,” Mink whispered in his ear. Aoba shivered and pushed back against Mink.

“Come on then. Use me how you’d like. It’s your birthday, after all.”

They would be in for a _long_ day.


End file.
